Zoolander
The Introduction of the Fashion Zoolander is the only character whose entire moveset relies on a special hidden build-up called fashion, which grows when preforming specific actions: *Walking (+1% per half a second walking) *Dealing damage to opponents with A attacks (excluding Smashes) and Bulk Up (% fashion = % damage delt) *Pummels, Front or Down throws However, he can also lose fashion by: *Getting damaged by opponents (% fashion lost = % damage taken) *Using Strong Smashes, charged or not (-15% fashion) Derek starts off each match with 30% fashion, as the limit is (normally) 100%. However, his fashion can be risen to %150. Special Attacls Neutral B - Go Monk Derek will attempt to remove his underwear, for as long as B is pressed. When successful, his fashion will rise to 150% (aka, his fashion will equal 150%). If he fails, he will take 15% and will lose -30% fashion, the minimum's obviously 0%. The success rate of this move depends on how long B is held: *0 seconds- 1% *1 second- 20% *2 seconds- 40% *3 seconds- 60% *4 seconds- 80% *5 seconds- 100% Side B - Magnum Derek will conjure up a shield that costs -10% fashion to initiate, along with -5% fashion per second it's up. The shield can stop enemy projectiles, with a maximum of 6. Also, any enemies touching the shield will be stunned while constantly dealing damage from the shield. The shield stops when A is pressed , 1/2 fashion is drained, or once 6 projectiles are stopped. Afterwards, a shock wave emits throughout the opponents, which stuns them. An opponent will be stunned for a longer time span depending on how many of their projectiles were stopped. Also, stopped projectiles will drop as items, retaining their original effects. Up B - Bulk Up Derek hangs on the side of a metal pole, with his legs constantly swinging up and down. When A is pressed, he will launch himself upwards, in which the height depends on where his legs were positioned. Damage dealt with this attack also adds up fashion. Down B - Photoshoot Derek surrounds himself in camera flashes that ultimately lead to one bigger flash. This attack costs -30% fashion per use. However, when A is tapped right before the shockwave, it will triple in size, costing -120% fashion. The shockwave will do 30% damage and high knockback to closer opponents, and 4% damage plus an additional stun to opponents farther away. Final Smash: ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO Derek's three friends appear, yelling "ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO!!!" to him, with Derek smiling. The four of them get into their car, as "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" begins playing. The car will begin gliding across the stage, both horizontally and vertically. The car will do damage and drag opponents. When the song goes "Bang-Bang-Bang!", the car will zip across the screen thrice, dealing damage (the Bang-Bang-Bang part will not drag enemies to their death). Then, a Starbucks appears in the middle of the stage, as the music slows down, the car crashes into the store, exploding and dealing damage to anybody foolish enough to stand by. While the debris deals 10% damage at collision, it will also add +50% fashion with the possibility to make it reach 150% tops. KOs KO 1: "Aaah!!" KO 2: "Aah!!" Star KO: "Aaaah aaaaaaahh!!! Screen KO: "Oooh!" Taunts Note: here he shows us his "unique looks". Up: Ferrari Sd: Blue Steel Dn: Le Tigre Victories Victory 1: "Did you ever think that maybe there's more to life than being really, really, really riduculously good-looking?" Victory 2: Derek drives away with his friends, partying. Victory 3: Zoolander as a Merman, Saying "Wetness, is the﻿ essance of beauty." and swims away. Lose: *stunned look* Alternate Lose: By mashing A & B, a "cutscene" happens where Zoolander interupts the winner's victory animation, thinking that he won the match. The winners then tell him to notice that they won, not him. They then show a cutscene from the movie, except the poster that covered Zoolander's poster is replaced by a poster of the winner, & the congradulations poster that he sees when he gets home has the winning part of the message scratched out & replaced with luzing. Character Description Derek Zoolander is a male fashion model played by Ben Stiller in the movie Zoolander. He is a dim-witted and clueless model who is brainwashed by the evil fashion model Mugato to kill the Prime Minister of Malaysia. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Repeatedly kicks with his left foot. *Dash Attack- ??? Tilts *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- Kicks upward. *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- Uses Magnum briefly sidewards. *Up- Uses Magnum briefly upwards *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs and Throws *Grab: Grabs opponent in front of him. *Pummel: ??? *Forward: Throws the opponent forward. *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: Slams the opponent on the ground, while yelling, "Center for Ants...". Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec Snake- ...Huh? God? Colonel- Lol what the shit... it's me, Colonel. Snake- You know, I just don't like this guy... Colonel- Snake, you know what can help you with your issues? (Otacon appears the fuck out of nowhere) Otacon- ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO!!! Snake- You're gay Otacon. Otacon- Ay Snake! Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Trivia *Zoolander is the first character who's moveset solely relies on a secret build-up; fashion. *Zoolander is the first "Round 2" character, who start the second character select screen. *Zoolander is the first character to have an alternate losing pose. *Zoolander is also the first character to not show his full name. In this case, they left out his first name, Derek, and just put Zoolander, Derek's last name & the name of the movie. *Zoolander is a name of the movie and also played by Ben Stiller. *Zoolander is also one of the three characters to not show his full name. In this case, they left out his first name, Derek, and just put Zoolander - Derek's last name and the name of the movie. The other characters are Haruhi, whose last name, Suzumiya, is left out, and Aya, whose last name, Drevis, is also left out. *Zoolander lags, when turning to the left. This is a reference to the movie, where Derek couldn't turn left. Category:Playable Characters Category:Zoolander Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG